


I Hate Me

by the_great_nagi



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Bruises, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Injuries, Scars, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She crossed her legs, one over the other. The cotton ball covered in peroxide caused her to hiss like an animal. Fifteenth stupid injury this week, and she wasn't exactly proud of it. Then again, Flandre could have always moved over when she was throwing that rock. Better than getting hit and going nuts, right? She was jealous of that girl's strength.</p>
<p>Yuugi saving her ass made her angrier than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Touhou Human AU shit, and thus it happened. So enjoy my crappy writing.
> 
> It's pretty short, but w/e.

She hated coming to the infirmary at least once a week. It was a complete waste of time, and that was time she could be using doing all kinds of things. Maybe she'd make some friends for once if she wasn't always having her wounds tended to. Then again, expecting Parsee Mizuhashi to make more friends than she had was like asking a rabbit to eat meat. It just couldn't happen. She crossed her legs, one over the other. The cotton ball covered in peroxide caused her to hiss like an animal. Fifteenth stupid injury this week, and she wasn't exactly proud of it. Then again, Flandre could have always moved over when she was throwing that rock. Better than getting hit and going nuts, right? She was jealous of that girl's strength.

Yuugi saving her ass made her angrier than necessary. 

Sure, being attacked by a midget wasn't really on her agenda, but it was a regular occurrence at home. Did her best friend really need to dive in like some kind of superhero? She wanted to open her mouth and say that she could take care of herself, but Yuugi was so nice. She hated how nice she was. She had come up with five-hundred and seventy-five ways to murder her, but every time she realized she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She felt slender fingers brushing up against her arm, and Yuugi's womanly, mature voice. 

"What's this?" She looked over. A scar that was on her wrist, and had been there for quite some time. She couldn't find the words to respond. Yuugi didn't seem to need them, anyway. "S'alright, y'don't have to tell me. I understand." She began rummaging around in her bag, and pulled out a pair of white lace gloves. "Want these so y'don't have to look at 'em?"

"S-sure." They looked nice on her hands. Yuugi was still looking for things in her bag. The next thing was a bottle of beer. "Fuck! P-put that shit away, someone'll catch us!"

"Hehe, no they won't. I've been holdin' onto these for months. Now tip your head back."

She rolled her eyes, and did what Yuugi said. It took her a moment to register the fact that there was even liquid in her mouth. It was bitter, and she would have spat it out and yelled at Yuugi for having awful taste, but she was trying to help. So she drank down the vile fluid, and before she knew it, there was barely anymore hitting her tongue. The bottle left her lips, and Yuugi placed it back in her bag. "Wow, you're gonna become a huge drunkard when you're older."

"Shut up." She licked her lips, taking in the residue of her gift. "If I end up like you, Yamame will tear my ass off."

"Pssht, Yamame would probably run off to wash 'er hands." She began working up her arm some more, as well as checking on her face. The fat lip, the black eye, the bruised nose, all things that seemed to just belong on Parsee's face. "Where'd y'get all these injuries, anyway?"

"Dad."

"...Ah...Tell 'im Hoshiguma Yuugi wants to sock 'im in the face." She slapped a big band-aid onto the bruise on her cheek. It was incredibly out of place, but it made her feel badass. "An' if 'e socks you in the face, I will come over there an' sock 'im harder."

"...How'd you get alcohol in here any-"

"Shhh..." A finger pressed against her split lips. "It's a long, borin' story 'bout me hidin' in the bathroom for three hours 'fore bedtime."

"You just told me the story in one sentence."

"Oooh...Oops. Guess it wasn't such a long story." She grinned, lightly bopping herself on the head. "Want me t'walk you t'your room?"

"Sure, I gue- Woah!"

Yuugi lifted her up bridal style, lightly brushing her hair away from her face. She really did have pretty green eyes, though they were usually clouded up with bruises and down-turned eyebrows. It was nice to see her slightly happy for once. She began to run down the halls. 

"Now lemme tell you th'story of how I accidentally broke my foot by walkin' down a hallway..."


End file.
